


Триггер. Вариант ноль

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Работа с давно почившего феста однострочников на дайри.





	Триггер. Вариант ноль

**Author's Note:**

> Неполное соответствие заявке "Мисаки|Хэй. «Ты не плохой, но и не хороший»."

Триггер. Хрустом раздавленной ореховой скорлупы под каблуком. Поломанной детской игрушкой из дешевого пластика. Услышанное в детстве словечко навязчивым мотивом крутится в голове.

Триг-гер, триг-гер, три…

Ты не хороший и не плохой. И угораздило же меня влюбиться в спусковой крючок…


End file.
